Cicatrizte
by Chachos Bane
Summary: [AU/UA] Había visto más de una ocasión como algunas de sus compañeras -inclusive Ginny- se deprimían tras terminar un noviazgo. Ella sabía que, probablemente terminaría igual o peor, pero también era terca y cabeza dura, más al mismo tiempo la chica más brillante de su generación, no iba a dejar que su reciente ruptura le fuese a afectar de tal modo.


**La saga Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

 **[N/A]: Solo para repetir que esto es un AU/UA (Alternative Universe/Universo Alterno), o sea, cero magia.**

 **Otra cosa por aclarar es que, el título del OS es perteneciente a una canción del mismo nombre de Daniea Aedo, 100% recomendada para que la escuchen ;)**

 _ **"A todas nos ha enamorado/gustado el chico "malo" alguna vez."**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Capítulo único.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cuando abrió sus ojos se encontraron con el techo de la habitación de su casa —más bien de sus padres—, se incorporó hasta quedar sentada al borde de la cama y observó que sus pertenencias se encontraban desordenadas junto a dos maletas medianas de mano. Se levantó y comenzó revisar que todo estuviese en orden. Y una vez que había terminado de acomodar sus cosas en el closet, paso a sacar las de uso personal para acomodarlas en su antigua canastilla, la cual llevaría al baño y antes de salir de su habitación tomo su bata que usaba para después de asearse. Camino por el pasillo topándose con el mediano reloj de pared, el cual indicaba que eran las 10:30AM, por lo cual dedujo que sus padres ya se habrían ido hace como dos horas. Lo único que agradecía es que sus padres no eran realmente tan entrometidos para cuestionarle sobre su decisión de volver a la casa. Realmente los amaba, deseaba contarles esa misma noche, pero se entretuvo más en pasar la noche conversando con ellos. Para cuando terminó de tomar su baño, salió de la tina dejando que el agua terminase de caer por su cuerpo, tomó la toalla que estaba en el gancho de al costado y comenzó a pasarla por cada parte de su cuerpo hasta quedar seca para al final colocarse su albornoz y salir del baño con una toalla más chica sobre su cabeza con la que iba secando su cabello. Fue a la cocina y se puso a medio leer el periódico de esa mañana en lo que esperaba a que el agua para su té hirviera. Cuando escucho el chillido de la tetera abandonó el periódico nuevamente sobre la mesa y fue directo a las vitrinas de donde saco una taza transparente de tamaño normal, colocar una bolsita del té y vertió el agua hirviendo hasta que esta comenzó a tomar un color más oscuro. De la alacena tomó unas cuantas galletas de coco y emprendió marcha hacia su habitación. Una vez dentro se aproximó a la puerta que daba salida al balcón mediano que había únicamente en su morada. Acomodo la silla veraniega más cerca de la pequeña mesita que había, dio un largo trago a su taza de té y la colocó en dicha mesita. Y al final, solo se quedó así, sin hacer nada, más que contemplar la vista que le regalaba el lugar mientras sentía el fresco viento londinense con olor a otoño golpearle levemente el rostro. Simplemente le encantaba estar así, hacía mucho tiempo que no se dedicaba un tiempo para ella sola, más sin embargo el sonido de su celular haciéndole saber que tenía mensajes que leer, la trajo nuevamente a la realidad. Tomó dicho aparato y lo desbloqueo solo para que este se llenara de puras notificaciones de Ginny.

 _"Hey."_

 _"¿Cómo estás?"_

 _"¿Estás bien? ¿Llegaste bien a casa de tus padres?"_

 _"Por favor respóndeme."_

 _"Mamá está preocupada. Y Harry también, todos lo están."_

Era lo que decían algunos de los mensajes de Ginny, pensaba en dejarlos solo en el tan famoso _visto,_ pues Ginny sabría con certeza que ya los había leído y tendría respuesta suya más tarde, más sin embargo sus dedos empezaron a moverse automáticamente con el último mensaje que su pecosa amiga le había enviado.

 _"Ronald acaba de dejar a Crookshanks en casa. El muy sinvergüenza dijo que se te había olvidado llevarte a tu bola de pelos y que él no iba a cuidarlo ni una noche."_

Le hirvió tanto la sangre que hasta podría jurar que tenía las mejillas y las orejas tan coloradas como el cabello de los Weasley. Inhalo y exhalo dos, tres veces y contó hasta diez. Había prometido a sí misma no enojarse sin importar cuales fuesen las acciones o comentarios de Ronald, por ende borro las primeras palabras que había escrito y una vez más tranquila, volvió a escribir.

 _"¿Podrías cuidar de Crookshanks por esta noche, por favor? Mañana mismo paso a tu casa a recogerlo y de paso a saludar a todos."_

 _"Sabes que para mí no es ningún favor o molestia cuidar a este peludo. Mañana que vengas quédate a merendar ¿Sí?",_ decía el mensaje más reciente por parte de la pelirroja.

Hermione soltó una leve risilla y rodó los ojos un poco. La verdad es que no tenía del porque Ginny pensaba que ella planeaba dejarles de hablar u alejarse de ellos. Las diferencias que había tenido con Ron habían sido solamente con él, su familia era muy aparte del chico pelirrojo. Tampoco es que fuese malo o algo por el estilo, simplemente, tras muchos años de relación y miles o más bien, infinitas diferencias entre ellos, sabían que ya no podían continuar. Ella sabía que para Ronald era costumbre, aunque este no se diese cuenta de ello, podía recordar a la perfección la expresión del chico cuando en su última discusión ella le dijo directamente que era solo eso, costumbre, y que no iba a ser lo mismo aunque decidieran darse otra oportunidad. El muchacho se indignó tanto por lo dicho y por dudar de su capacidad para poder volver a avivar la relación que le dijo que entonces tomará todas sus cosas y se fuera ella del apartamento donde ya tenían más de dos años viviendo juntos. Cuando ella había terminado de tomar sus cosas, y antes de salir del apartamento lo vio sentado en el taburete de la cocineta, bebiendo una cerveza fría, Hermione noto que el chico tenía un deje de dolor en sus ojos. Antes de salir, regreso nuevamente hasta donde se encontraba el chico, sorpresivamente lo tomó por ambos lados del rostro y lo beso, él lo correspondió, más sin embargo nunca la toco, ni la tomo de la cintura, no como antes.

 _— ¿Vez que solo es costumbre? —le susurro mirándole de manera comprensiva a los ojos. Al chico le tembló levemente el labio inferior y sin dejarla de mirar a los ojos asintió—. No quiero que esto se vuelva tóxico. Nos haríamos más daño del que ya nos hacíamos._

Hubo otro último beso y después se marchó. Sabía que había olvidado a Crookshanks, pero ya llevaba cosas en mano y su gato era demasiado grande, gordo y peludo que tendría que ir otro día por él. Como señal divina los mensajes que Ginny le había enviado de que ella tenía el gato en su casa le cayeron de maravilla. No es que tampoco de la noche a la mañana no quisiera toparse ya con Ron, la verdad lo quería, pero sabía la actitud tan infantil que este podía llegar a tener, tal el ejemplo de llevar a Crookshanks a casa de sus padres. Bien, apoyaba los puntos en que el gato no era suyo y que desde un principio él no quería a Crookshanks pues era un peligro para su rata, sin mencionar que no le gustaban para nada los felinos, más sin embargo lo aceptó porque era de ella. Y de cierto modo agradecía que fuese así, pues evitaría que tuviesen alguna discusión o desagradable encuentro. Un poco más aliviada y sin sentir el peso sobre sus hombros, se puso de pie y entró nuevamente en su cuarto. Vio la hora en su reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche y se sorprendió de cuánto habían pasado las horas, pues ya era más de medio día. Vio nuevamente por la ventana y el día estaba agradable. Abrió su closet y de este saco unos comodos pants cortos, una playera de tirantes junto a un suéter de zipper sencillo y unos cómodos tenis deportivos. Cuando había terminado de arreglarse, se aseguró de haber echado en su pequeño bolso cruzado las llaves de la casa y su celular, no es que fuese tan dependiente de dicho aparato, pero como ella decía, _es un mal necesario._ Salió de su casa y caminó hasta la parada del autobús más cercano y espero. Una vez que hizo un transbordo y anunció su parada. Tras caminar un par de calles más, llegó a un bello mirador que daba con el río Támesis y reflejaba al tan famoso Big Ben en sus aguas. Camino por un rato, observando a los turistas sacarse fotos a cada tanto, yendo de un lado a otro, mientras también había alguna que otra pareja por ahí teniendo su momento cursi. Se sentó en una de las bancas que estaban libres, sacó sus audífonos y puso algo de música de su celular. Mantuvo su vista al frente, perdiéndose entre la leve corriente que el río llevaba. Realmente sabía cómo debía sentirse, había visto más de una ocasión a sus amigas deprimidas por el rompimiento con su pareja —incluyendo a Ginny cuando termino con Harry—, realmente se miraban devastadas, como en esas películas americanas donde se la protagonista se la pasaba metida dentro de la cama en fachas, toda ojerosa y comiendo helado hasta reventar. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron en la escuela se preguntaba tantas veces si ella realmente también se sentiría así, llego a la conclusión de que sí, pues realmente hace mucho lo hizo y tal vez era una niña, y quienes supieron de ello le dijeron: _"ay, eres muy pequeña aún te quedan por conocer a más chicos."_. Pero ella era necia y terca, siempre iba contra corriente por naturaleza, siguió enamorada de ese chico como hasta cuarto semestre. Recordó lo vergonzoso que había sido que frente a todos en la cafetería a un idiota se le ocurrió ventilar su profundo amor secreto por aquel chico, sin mencionar que él no podía verla más que una alumna más y obviamente la más inteligente de su generación. También recordó que sintió tanta pena por Neville, cuando este intento tomar oportunidad mandándole cartas románticas en "anonimato". Lo único que realmente extrañaba de aquellos tiempos, era cuando en su quinto semestre empezó a notar que le tenía un cariño más que de amistad a Ronald, el tardo mucho en notarlo pues andaba por las nubes cuando le dieron un puesto de guardián en el equipo de la escuela y su reciente noviazgo con Lavender después de su primera victoria en el equipo. Después de aquello, conoció a Viktor, un joven de intercambio temporal por un torneo que se llevaría a cabo en el instituto con otros dos institutos. Viktor la había invitado al baile de navidad, lo cual comenzó a provocar los celos a Ron—. No había sido hasta después de la boda de Bill y Fleur que, tras un baile y celos —provocados a propósito— entre Viktor y Hermione, fue lo que finalmente impulsó a Ronald a que finalmente esa misma madrugada comenzará su noviazgo.

Soltó un suspiro mientras aún seguía en aquella banca recargada y con la cabeza hacía atrás, abrió sus ojos y noto por los colores del cielo que ya estaba atardeciendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado en aquel lugar? Reviso nuevamente su celular para darse cuenta que había más mensajes de Ginny —los cuales leyó solo por encima—, y por lo que pudo ver mencionaba algo sobre un chico con el que estaba hablando. Rodo los ojos y después sonrió, al menos Ginny sabía tratar con sus pretendientes. Se sorprendió levemente por la hora, pues faltaban al menos cuatro horas para que sus padres salieran del consultorio. Realmente se había pasado toda la tarde recordando casi todo lo vivido en el instituto, tanto que recordó nuevamente la razón por la que estaba allí. Tener tiempo para ella misma.

Y se recordaría las veces que fuesen necesarias quien era. Hermione Jean Granger, la chica más lista de toda su generación, con su coeficiente intelectual tan elevado como el ego de Pansy Parkinson, ¿Qué sí había llorado? Claro que sí, lloro lo que tenía que llorar y ya. Y por la paz interior que tanto anhelaba, no se quedaría en casa deprimiéndose y llorando junto a un bote gigantesco de helado, lo haría a menos que viese alguna maratón de su serie favorita, tampoco iba a permitir que los demás sintieran alguna clase de compasión por ella o algo parecido. Decidida consigo misma, se repitió mentalmente en que vería lo positivo y de manera sana su ruptura con Ronald.

 _"El tiempo pasó, y tu quedaste atrás_

 _Oh, ¿dónde quedaron las ganas de dar?_

 _Te pido perdón, lo pude hacer mejor_

 _Sé que no soy perfecta, entiende por favor"_

Fue lo que escucho de aquella canción que iba empezando a sonar antes de sentir como alguien más se paraba frente a ella y se incorporaba para ver de quien se trataba.

Y vaya que tal fue su sorpresa al ver a esa persona.

— ¿Malfoy? —pronunció mientras se quitaba uno de sus audífonos y lo miraba.

Siempre tan…tan…tal cual y lo recordaba en el instituto, tal vez un poquito más fornido y con sus facciones un poco más toscas sin perder ese aire aristocrático que tenía desde siempre.

— ¡Vaya! —exclamo al ver que la muchacha hablo— No te reconocí sin tus enormes dientes, Granger.

Y ella rodó los ojos ante aquel comentario. Sí, no le iba a negar que ella sí había pasado por un cambio levemente drástico gracias a sus padres. En realidad la presencia del muchacho no le molestaba tanto, sí, había tenido sus infinitas diferencias e insultos con él en el instituto, pero el último semestre había algo que vagamente lo había cambiado y ya no era el chico castroso de siempre, siendo la razón de eso que su padre había ido a parar a prisión y su madre y él habían quedado involucrados en los problemas legales de Lucius.

— ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

—En realidad nada. —respondió como si nada—. Paseaba por aquí.

Hermione alzo una ceja ante su comentario y bajo un poco la mirada para notar que el chico se encontraba parado sobre una patineta. Dicha palabra resonaba como un eco en cueva, pues hace apenas en cuestión de nada entre sus recuerdos había estado él. Y verlo sobre aquella vieja patineta y esa apariencia de chico malo, le hizo recordar a sus primeros años que estuvo horriblemente enamorada de él. Poniendo en orden a todos sus pensamientos ante aquello, se mostró serena y calmada. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar siendo seguida por el joven rubio montado en su patineta, lo cual no le molestaba pero terminó sorprendiéndola.

—Escuche que terminaste con Weasley.

—Vaya que las noticias vuelan como pan caliente. —comentó con ironía teniendo como respuesta una risa reprimida por el chico.

— ¿Entonces es verdad? —odiaba el tono de burla que el chico estaba usando, pero había algo en su interior que le decía que curiosamente el chico no venía con ganas de pelear, de ser así le echaría insultos más subidos de tono hacia su persona—. Ya los hacía casados.

—Bueno, es lo que muchas personas esperaban más no lo que nosotros esperábamos, no todos tenemos un matrimonio arreglado como se acostumbra a tu entorno, Malfoy. —añadió haciendo referencia al tan anunciado compromiso que supo que Malfoy tenía con una de las chicas Greengrass mientras aceleraba un poco más su paso.

—Cancele mi compromiso con Astoria. —respondió antes de que se le acabara un poco el aire, pues tenía que ir un poco más rápido debido a que Granger parecía estar huyendo al caminar tan rápido.

El muchacho de la patineta casi tropieza al ver que la nombrada se había frenado en seco. Por fin iba a caminar más lento.

—Pues felicidades. —él la miró extrañado ante aquel comentario—. Draco Malfoy tomando decisiones por si solo, eso es digno de merecer una felicitación.

—Muchas cosas cambian, Granger. —respondió captando ahora sí la mirada de la muchacha—. Por ejemplo, me volví más atractivo.

Ya, ahí estaba él Malfoy que conocía.

—Claro, se nota ese gran cambio. —rodó los ojos y sonrió irónicamente para continuar su andar dejando atrás al muchacho.

Al no escucharlo ir tras ella, soltó un suspiro de alivio. No estaba de mal humor, y tiempo atrás, en los últimos años del instituto ni siquiera cruzaron palabra o insulto alguno, salvo alguna que otra mirada y nada más. Mientras seguía caminando para ir a la parada del autobús e irse ya a su casa. Había sido definitivamente extraño, de entre todas las personas que ella podría encontrarse, solo Malfoy lograba encontrarla. Conforme cada paso que daba, su mente pareciera irle liberando leves fragmentos de recuerdos que parecía tener bastante ocultos en lo más recóndito de su ser.

Era gracioso e irónico, cuando presenció a Ronald siendo devorado por Lavender —en el festejo del juego donde el chico había debutado como guardián—, se había ido totalmente decepcionada y furiosa, Harry fue tras ella, conversaron durante un rato en el que Potter la había consolado por un rato y después le pidió estar sola. Ella se había ido fuera de los dormitorios aquella noche, y que mejor lugar para estar lejos del bullicio que las gradas del campo. Recordó exactamente que esa vez derramó un solo par de lágrimas y las limpió al instante en que sintió que alguien más subía a las gradas. Ni se había sorprendido de ver que se trataba de Malfoy, aquella ocasión solo fue ella quien lo insultó y le dijo que la dejase en paz, más el chico le hizo caso omiso y se sentó a su lado. Recordaba que habían insultado a Ron un par de veces y su enojo desapareció aquella noche en la que había conversado con Malfoy sin tener que llegar casi a la agresión verbal. Volviendo a su realidad, dio unos pasos más y llegó a la esquina donde se quedó esperando hasta que el semáforo peatonal indicase que pudiese cruzar hasta la otra esquina. Observó a su alrededor las laminaciones que empezaban a encenderse por sí solas en las calles, no tardarían en adornar a modo navideño y las calles tampoco se harían esperar a llenarse de nieve en unas semanas más. El sonido del semáforo peatonal indicando que ya podían cruzar se hizo presente, ella mantuvo su vista al frente y cruzó.

— ¡Granger! —en cuestión de segundos, el chico se encontraba a la par de ella, ambos en medio de la calle con las personas alrededor cruzando apresuradamente y él sujetándola por el antebrazo—. ¿Quieres que te lleve?

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —cuestionó tratando de sonar lo menos histérica posible—. ¿Te volviste loco? No podemos quedarnos en medio de la calle, Malfoy. —añadió algo nerviosa al ver que el semáforo no tardaría en cambiar nuevamente.

No podía creer que ante aquella situación el chico se mostrase divertido, realmente no lo era. ¡Podrían atropellarlos en cuestión de nada y él se mantenía tan calmado y divertido!

— ¡Sube!

Sin pensarlo ni nada por el estilo, accedió a la petición del chico y subió de un salto quedando a espaldas del chico y sujetándose por sus hombros. El rubio mordiendo su labio inferior se dejó impulsar con uno de sus pies para agarrar velocidad e irse un poco cuesta abajo en la acera.

— ¡Cuidado con desbalancearte! —dijo entre risas al sentir que la velocidad aumentaba un poco más—. ¡Deja tus pies quietos!

— ¡Lo están! —remilgo entre risas cerca del oído del chico.

—No, no lo están ¡Parece que estás bailando encima de la patineta como un payaso, Granger! —volvió a decir entre risas, debería estar algo molesto pues tanto desbalance podría ocasionar que cayeran al suelo, pero la risa de ella fue tan contagiosa que no pudo evitar unírsele también—. Sujétate fuerte, Granger.

—Lo estoy haciendo. —dijo en un susurro mientras se apegaba un poco más a él y se sujetaba un poco más fuerte los hombros del rubio.

 _"Y sembré las ganas de cambiar de aire…"_

Resonó en su cabeza aquel pedazo de la canción que había escuchado hace un rato.

Draco era consciente de lo que hacía, aunque se había dejado llevar más por sus impulsos al seguir a Hermione de aquella forma en la que terminaron andando ambos en su patineta. Malfoy siguió riendo, no iba a negarse a sí mismo que cuando la vio sentada en aquella banca de verdad que la había reconocido al instante, siempre la reconocería en cualquier lugar, pero eso sería algo que se guardaba más para sí mismo.

Hermione por su parte no cabía en su risa, quienes los vieran de aquella forma en la que iban juntos, definitivamente pensarían que el mundo se habría vuelto loco. Y se recordó a sí misma de niña, en donde fantaseaba con Draco yendo en su patineta de un lado a otro, tal como hacían ahora.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

 **Y bueno, si llegaron hasta aquí quiero disculparme por si hay errores u horrores ortográficos. También espero que es haya gustado, fue una mezcla loca de todo gracias al video que subió Emma a su IG (?)**

 **Bueno, me voy retirando~**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**

 **~Chachos Bane~**


End file.
